The Deepest Wounds Never Seem to Heal
by Vampwitch
Summary: Devon was an ordinary witch, or was she? Four years past after the war and yet Harry Potter is no where to be seen. Standing at the edge of a cliff where everything took place, Devon looks back at her years at Hogwarts, or rather her last year at Hogwarts
1. The Wounds Still Have Yet to Heal

Chapter one The Wounds Still Have Yet to Heal

She stood at the edge of the cliff, where everything had taken place. Four years prior to then, he stood here, the most known wizard of all time. Harry Potter, the name still hurt her heart when she said or thought his name. He defeated him, but not before disappearing and never showing his face. Harry Potter, the whole wizarding community praised his name, ever since he defeated Lord Voldemort. However he has never been sighted, leaving many still questioning what happened to him. Some say that once he defeated Lord Voldemort, since they shared some of the same powers it killed him too. Others though, say he had just gone back to the muggle world, so he wouldn't have to deal with magic ever again. She knew though, that those were all lies, somewhere he was still out there, and she swore that she would wait for him. Four years past from that painful day, and yet the wounds that it caused Devon have yet to heal, and are still bleeding.

Looking back at five years ago, everything seemed to be going wonderfully. Six years had past, and sadly they were leaving Hogwarts that year when they graduated. Harry was in his seventh year at Hogwarts and so was Devon. Both were in Gryffindor, but only did Devon know who Harry was, she however was more mysterious. No friends seemed to follow her, and nobody ever had anything to say to her, she was an average witch blending in, until the train ride into Hogwarts in their seventh year.


	2. Same House, Same Year, But New Face

Chapter two Same House, Same Year, But New Face

"Excuse me," a hesitant voice came from a girl standing outside a compartment door. "May I sit with you, everywhere else is full, and I do not wish to sit once again in the hall like I did last year."

"Uh, yeah sure. Wait who are you," a red headed boy asked bluntly.

"Oh, I'm sorry my name is Devon, Devon Cade"

"What house and year are you in," a bushy brown haired girl asked, seeming to be very interested.

"Well, I'm in Gryffindor, and this is my last year, Herminie is it?" Devon asked questioningly.

"Wow, I'm sorry I don't think we have ever met, but yes my name is Herminie. Over there who rudely asked who you were is…" Herminie was cut off by Devon.

"Ron Weasly, yes I remember in quidditch fifth year you were called what was it, oh right. Weasly is our King, yes very catchy if you ask me. You do still play don't you?" Devon asked, seeming to throw a lot of words together for an answer and question.

"Ah, yeah I still do, I'm sorry though, but I don't think I have even seen you at all in the six years," Ron stated seeming to be awaiting a response.

"well you see I'm not very, well," Devon stopped not wanting to sadden them with her story she decided to "forget it" and say, "I'm not very well noticed." Devon finished, stuttering a little bit on her part.

"Wait, earlier you said sit in the hall way of the train, when did you do that?" A boy with messy black hair, and stunning green eyes asked.

"You see last year, all the compartments were filled and after asking everyone half way through the train, I decided just to sit in the hall, so that's what I did." Devon sounded as though it was no big deal when she said this. "Are you by any chance, stop me if I'm being rude, but are you Harry Potter?" Devon asked her eyes seemed to be glowing when she asked.

"Actually yes I am," Harry said, sounding somewhat disappointed when he heard that she knew about him.

"Oh, I'm sorry did I upset you by asking you if you were. I'm sorry here I'll go find another compartment, so you won't have to see or her me again." Devon got up from her seat but sat back down when she felt Harry's hand on her shoulder.

"No, no, it's fine stay please, it's just I kind of hoped maybe you didn't know about me. Because well you know," Harry gestured to his scar on his head but Devon didn't move her eyes from Harry's.

"I don't need to see the scar,"

Ron and Herminie looked up, the two were grinning from ear to ear when they saw that Devon and Harry were looking at each other.

"Well, anyhow I want to know how you can going around this school for six years and not make one friend, well I'm sure you have friends but I mean that you know that can hang out with." Harry said, stuttering a little big on the last bit.

"Ok, you see I'm just average, I'm not the brightest witch," Devon turned to Herminie and looked at her. "I'm not a quidditch player so they don't sing Cade is our King," Devon slowly looked at Ron, who had a saddened expression on his face. "And," Devin turned to Harry, whose head was down and was staring at the ground. "I am not as sought after by Lord Voldemort, that he would trail me for six years." Devon finished but nobody spoke.

Harry's head still was bowed down, but when he spoke everyone turned to listen to him. "You said not as sought after, what do you mean?"

Devon froze, you can't tell them if you do then they will only sympathize you, Devon told herself, trying to find a way out of this predicament.

"You guys," Herminie blurted out trying to smooth the way. "Only five minuets until were there, we better get changed."

Devon broke her gaze between her and Harry, and walked out of the compartment with her bag to go and change. Ron's eyes were still focused on Harry, until Harry moved towards the door.

"I'm going to get changed see you later," Harry said in an all too casual way.

"Alright mate, see you there in a bit," Ron shouted while scourging through his trunk to find his robes.

"Honestly Ron, don't you ever have the slightest common sense to put your robes in you're book bag before you leave you're house, so you don't have to do this every year." Herminie trailed off, letting Harry question what the rest of her speech to Ron consisted of.

Devon finished changing and walked out of the bathroom, when she took two steps she walked right into someone and fell backwards.

"Ouch," Devon cried.

"I'm sorry Devon," Harry's said bending down to help her up.

"Oh, Harry I'm sorry I wasn't watching where I was going."

"It's ok, here" Harry said, handing her, her bag full of clothes.

"Thanks," Devon replied and walked back to the compartment.

Harry smiled unknowingly under his nose, and walked into the bathroom to change. After the four were changed the train came to a stop and students started to exit the train. Devon departed the three, shortly after thanking them for their hospitality.

"Wait," Harry called after her, but she was already gone.

"She's gone mate," Ron told Harry in a nonchalantly manor.

"Oh Ron, you make it seem like she was a burden to be with for the trip." Herminie said, making her way over towards the exit.

"No, she wasn't a burden just different."

"How so Ron? I mean if you haven't noticed, everyone is different."

"Herminie just…" Ron started but Harry intervened.

"Will you two please stop bickering, you sound like an old married couple" Harry shouted to them.

Ron's and Herminie's jaws dropped as they heard what Harry said.

"We do not sound like…" Herminie began.

"Come on lets just drop it," Harry said looking over the heads of students to find Devon.

Rain was coming down hard, as the older students crossed to the carriages. After the three got into one, they discussed what they did during their summer. Harry seemed to feel left out, because he never had adventures during the summer. This summer though, was extremely boring, ever since Moody threatened the Dursley's at the end of fifth year, they have been very distant. Not to confuse it with gratitude, Harry was very grateful but he was just bored. His thoughts were disturbed though, when a glimpse of a girl in the pouring rain was calming an angry threstral. Screams were heard, as the students in the carriage were frightened when their carriage started to buck ferociously.

"Calm down," the girl screamed.

"Help us, somebody help," a boy screamed out from the carriage.

"If you shut up, then I will be able to calm the threstral down, so shut it." The girl yelled at the boy. "Calm down," the girl cooed to the threstral, "Nobody's going to hurt you, and if they do try they'll have to get through me first."

The threstral calmed down and seemed to nudge the girl affection- ably.

"Now if you ever threaten him again, you will have me to deal with," she screamed at the boy. Grabbing her bag, she walked side by side, to the threstral that was enraged, and cooed him all the way to the castle.

"Wow," Herminie whispered, "who ever that was must be fearless."

"What makes you say that?" Ron asked, staring at her quizzically.

"Well you see," Herminie began.

"Threstrals are dangerous creatures, remember in fifth year, " Harry cut in looking at Ron.

"Oh yeah, creepy" Ron shivered then continued chatting animatedly to Herminie about his summer.


	3. Alone and In the Shadows, But as Importa...

Chapter three: Alone and In the Shadows, But as Important as the Famous.

Dinner went by slowly for Harry, noticing all the gleeful looks from the first years; he berried his head in his arms, and listened to Ron and Herminie talk. Silence filled the Hall, as the headmaster stood before the students.

"Before we get lost in our conversations over dinner, I would like to announce the Head boy and Head girl." Dumbledore said, beckoning silence once again with his hands. "Now, would you please give an applause to Herminie Granger, and Ron Weasly."

The Hall erupted in applause as the names were called out. Devon, who was sitting in a secluded area of the Gryffindor table, joined in with the applause and smiled knowingly.

"I knew they would be," Devon whispered under her breath. Sighing, she picked up her fork and started piling food onto her plate when the food appeared in front of them.

"Congratulations Herminie, and congratulations Ron," Harry yelled over the chatter.

Ron blushed and so did Herminie, the two though beneath their flushing faces were smiling with excitement. Harry waited for the food to appear, and when it did Ron dove right in and piled mounds of food on his plate.

"Boys" Herminie sighed, and rolled her eyes.

The food disappeared and the Hall's noise started to die down, when the headmaster stood and head towards his podium.

"Good evening everyone," Dumbledore shouted from his podium. "Once again, I'm glad to see every ones smiling faces, old and new ones." Dumbledore looked across the room and laid eyes on Devon; he smiled to her and continued his speech. "I hope all of you treat the new first years with great hospitality, and before I let you off for the night. I must first inform the basic rules."

Devon turned her head, for giggles were threatening to explode out of her mouth. Dumbledore seemed to notice Devon's complications because he added, in a humorous manor. "However, still some of our seventh year Gryffindors to be exact, still apparently don't know the rules, or just manage to forget once they are beckoned to my office."

Harry, Ron and Herminie looked around the table, yes those three did break the rules quite often, but only a few times were they asked to go to the headmaster's office. But the three non-the less, still grinned knowing that at lest part of that comment was on their behalf. On the other side of the table though, Devon was so close to exploding that she tried to breath in long breaths, but that only worsened the situation.

"So here is a reminder to those who," Dumbledore paused and looked at Devon one last time, and smiled. "Forget, the Forbidden Forest is just how the name sounds Forbidden."

Dumbledore continued stating the rules, while Devon tuned out and ominously started fiddling with her fingers. It wasn't until Devon heard someone call out her name, that she lifted her gaze off her fingers and up at the person who called out her name.

"Devon there you are," Professor McGonagall called out over the noisy students.

Harry jerked his head up, "Devon," he silently said under his breath. He looked up and down the Gryffindor table, but could not find Devon, taking another hopeful glance he sat back down. Disbelieving his ears, Harry departed knowing that Herminie and Ron were being informed of their Head's duties.

"Yes Professor," Devon replied, feeling relieved as she saw Harry leave the Great Hall after looking for her.

"I've been meaning to speak to you, would you please follow me."

"Uh, sure."

The two walked up the marble staircase, and instead of walking down the hallway to Professor McGonagall's office, they continued up the stairs in the direction of Professor Dumbledore's.

"Um, excuse me, aren't we going to your office," Devon said hesitantly.

"Oh, I'm sorry no we are going to the headmaster's we have some issues we need to discuss with you."

Devon didn't say anything; taking a few lovingly glances around the castle Devon continued to follow Professor McGonagall. The two stopped before a statue of a gargoyle, and before Devon could ask the professor what the new password was, Professor McGonagall already said it.

"Chocolate Frogs."

The gargoyle jumped aside let the two pass, "wow, I don't remember seeing this here last year." Devon said once they were in Professor Dumbledore's office.

"That's because it wasn't," Dumbledore said, walking in and smiling at Devon. "Would you," he gestured towards a chair.

Devon did and waited for Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall to begin.

"Devon, I know we have had this discussion quite a bit." Dumbledore started crossing his finger as he spoke. "But now Voldemort is at his highest power we have ever seen, and we must inform you like we have with Mr. Potter."

Devon knew this was coming, but she didn't know what Dumbledore was going to say. "Devon, as you may know, there is a prophecy written for Mr. Potter."

"Yes sir I'm aware of that, you told me last term."

"Yes Devon I did, but what I did not mention was that there was also a prophecy written for you."

Devon was stunned, she knew that Voldemort had killed her parents and left her with a lightening bolt scar on her neck, somewhat hidden behind her ear. She also knew that he had been informed of her survival, but a prophecy.

"Were sorry to tell you this," McGonagall mournfully said. "But we too, have just been informed of your situation."

"What do you mean that you have just been informed?" Devon asked confused.

"You see," Dumbledore started. "In your fifth year, Voldemort broke into the Department of Mysteries and into the Hall of Prophecy. Now he came there originally for Harry and his Prophecy, but on his way one of his followers noticed his name on another one and grabbed it. Unfortunately that one involved you."

Devon stared unbelieving at Dumbledore, "But you do know what it said, right?"

Dumbledore's eyes lost its sparkle, and instead remorse filled them. "No we don't Devon."

Silence filled the office, Dumbledore was looking at Devon whom was sitting staring at the floor trying to comprehend everything that had just happened.

"Devon please accept my sincere apologies, I should have been aware of a possible prophecy when I heard Mr. Potters." Dumbledore apologized, keeping his gaze on Devon.

"Um, its ok, may I go to my dormitory now." Devon said slowly, wanting to get out of there and think.

"Of course, Minerva would you please walk Ms. Cade to the Gryffindor common room."

"Of course Professor," Professor McGonagall said and started to briskly walk out of his office with Devon right behind her.

"Oh, Ms. Cade one last thing, if you have anything to tell me please don't hesitate." His eyes, and face had a blanket of fatherly concern covering it.

"Ok, and thank you for telling me," Devon said then left.

Professor McGonagall led Devon back to the common room but at a noticeably slower pace then usual.

When they go to the portrait Professor McGonagall stopped and turned to look at Devon. "Devon I'm sorry, truly and deeply sorry."

Devon was off set by the professor's concern and didn't answer. Instead she looked at the professors eyes, her beady eyes were behind her square framed glasses.

"Well goodnight," Professor McGonagall said and took off for her office.

Devon was now standing alone, her mind furious and her body aching from earlier that day.

"Well this is a good way to end a perfect day," Devon said sarcastically.

"Well that is, if you had a good day." A voice from nearby commented "password?"

"Oh, I'm sorry," Devon apologized quickly thinking of the password.

"It's alright honey, you're the only student around here who is nice enough to apologize, usually they all just snarl at me."

"Oh well that's very rude of them."

"Yes, yes it is," the fat lady said, pondering more about the statement.

Devon racked her brain harder, trying to remember the password.

"Oh, I remember," Devon shouted, "Bouncing bulbs."

The fat lady smiled at her and let her pass, "goodnight sweetie," she called after Devon.


	4. A Turn Around the Wrong Corner

Chapter four A Turn Around the Wrong Corner

That night Devon couldn't sleep, she tossed and turned for hours and as hard as she tried, she could not fall asleep.

"Well this is pointless," Devon whispered to herself.

She sat up in her bed and looked around the room. Never had she noticed, that for the six, now seven years she attended Hogwarts she never was noticed by the girls she shared a dorm with. Brushing that depressing thought from her mind, Devon stepped out of bed and headed down to the common room. When she got there, the embers in the fire were slowly dying and the room slowly started to darken. The crackle of dying embers was the only sound given off in the room when Devon got down there.

Time passed slowly, as Devon sat staring out the window where she wished she could be normal. Yes, nobody knew her as The Girl Who Lived, but all the same, the teachers treated her along with Harry, as if they were glass bound to break at any moment.

"It's not fair," Devon thought to herself, letting a single tear stroll down her cheek. "It's not fair, why did he do this? Why can't I be normal, why can't I be…?" But Devon's thoughts were interrupted by soft footsteps bounding down the boy's staircase.

All of Devon's buzzing thoughts seemed to pause in that short time of wonder, and she became very grateful for this person. But later when she saw who it was, more buzzing thoughts came to head, most of them expressing pity and grief. Harry looked troubled and confused, which caused Devon to feel for him. At least she wasn't in the news all the time like Harry she thought, sympathy growing inside her every second she looked at him.

Without looking around the room, he walked over to the couch by the fireplace and sat down. He seemed to be deep in thought, but the urge to talk to him was eating Devon alive.

Harry's face was written with anger, and his emotions seemed to be going haywire. That though, gave Devon more pings of sympathy.

"Just go over there and talk to him. No why should I, and look it seems that he is deep in concentration." Devon debated with herself, not noticing that her feet were taking her over towards him.

"Excuse me, may I sit down here?" Devon asked, not knowing what she was doing.

Harry jerked his head away from the fireplace, and the shadows that were cast on his face made him look older.

"Is that," Harry said giving Devon a curious look.

"It's me Devon," she said sitting down beside Harry on the couch.

"It's nice to see you again," Harry said distantly barley covering his troublesome expression.

"Hey Harry, is everything alright, because I noticed that something seemed wrong, care to discuss it?" She offered, forgetting the insecurity she once had.

Harry shifted his gaze off of Devon and onto the floor; he lowered his head as if it would hide him from what he was going to say next. "No offence Devon, but I barely know you." He said, trying his hardest not to sound daft.

"I know," Devon said forcibly cheerful. "But even talking to strangers can help you I mean come on; nothing can be worse then…" But Devon caught herself right before she nearly spilled the beans about her own prophecy.

"Worse then what?" Harry started but quickly let the question slide, due to the uncomfortable looks from Devon.

"Nothing, just uh nothing," Devon stammered out.

Harry glanced up at Devon with a sly smile on his face.

"What?" Devon asked trying her hardest not to bust out laughing.

Harry just shook his head and straightened himself up as to impress someone. Devon felt obliged to do so too, so she too straightened her shoulders and looked Harry dead in the eye.

"My names Harry Potter and yours is?" Harry asked formally outstretching his hand.

Devon searched about the room as if looking for an answer to Harry's actions but really she was confused. When she finally decided to just mimic Harry's actions, she still felt bewildered about the swift change in discussions.

"Devon Cade nice to meet you," she said slowly as if trying the words while she said them.

"Well Devon I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship."

No longer could Devon hold it in, after Harry finished speaking Devon fell into hysterics and started clinging onto Harry so she wouldn't fall over. Harry right off the bat didn't understand why this was so funny, but after a few seconds he was joining in the laughter.

The two continued laughing and soon found that they were still wide awake in the wee hours of the morning.

"I think we better get some shuteye Devon," Harry said giving off an exhausting yawn.

"Amazingly I think your right," Devon chipped in and with very little intentions to get off the couch, slowly sat up.

Neither Devon nor Harry got up from their seats, after Devon had said her last comment and sat up, Devon laid her head absentmindedly on Harry's shoulder. Almost without warning, Devon was sleeping peacefully on Harry, and without as much as a little nudge off the shoulder, Harry too fell asleep to the rhythmic breathing of Devon's breaths.

"She's so beautiful," Harry thought when he awoke. "Her breaths are so short and sharp, I wonder what she's dreaming about." His mind added quickly, allowing all of his thought to fill with the presence of Devon.

With a little difficulty, Harry crept his way out from under Devon and ever so slightly stroked her face.

"What was that?" Devon asked herself alarmed, taking in short rapid breaths. "It can't be there is no way he is in here, no way at all." Noticing that she fell asleep in the common room, Devon shot her eyes open and hastily scanned the room. "No one is here," she thought, fully regaining her senses.

She got up in one swift movement and decided to go get ready for classes. Knowing it was very early; she declared that she could take a long hot shower which she never was able to take at home.

"This feels so good," Devon said quietly after stepping into the shower.

She finished cleaning and had two hours to spare until the other girls would start to stir.

"Uniform, now where did I put it?" She asked herself when she retreated to the dormitory. "I just had it last night but where."

"Devon is that you?" A girl whose voice was not very distinguishable questioned.

"Yeah, now go back to sleep," Devon reassured her.


End file.
